Networks and networking systems have been widely used for various applications. In recent times, social networks and social activity systems have become especially popular. Social networking or activity systems allow social interaction online amongst users located in various distant parts of the world. Typically, in a social networking or activity system, users have a user page accessible to other users. Furthermore, in some social activity systems, one user can “follow” another user. In these systems, typically, when one or more users follow another user, “posts” provided by the followed user are presented to all the followers of the followed user. A “post” can, for example, be presented as an update with respect to a location, a mood/feeling, or as recent comments provided by the user being followed. In some systems, location status can be updated automatically.
As social networks become more popular, “following” a significant number of other users can result in a user receiving excessive “posts”. This can result in a user missing or ignoring “posts” that are important or of particular interest to the user. In addition, an ever increasing variety of media, applications, and products are becoming widely available to users of online systems. Today, various forms of media, including music and movies are available from various online sources including several online stores. In addition, a wide variety of applications, including games and non-gaming applications (or computer application programs) are available online for download to various devices (e.g., Smartphones, computers).
Thus, there is a need for improved management of networks, especially social activity networks supporting a relatively large number of users interested in various forms of media, applications, as well as other products.